The present invention relates to a fluid delivery system and, more particularly, to an electronic proportioning valve system which controls the flow of water by operation of an actuator and which can also be operated through manual control during failure of the actuator or interruption of power thereto.
Conventional automatic water control devices as used in domestic applications generally rely on an electric actuator to continuously operate a valve. Failure of the electric actuator, and/or interruption of the electric power supply, disables the operator's ability to control the water flow. This failure may be a minor inconvenience to the operator if it occurs when the water control device is turned off and no water is flowing. However, such a failure may be a major concern to the operator if it occurs when the water control device is turned on and water is flowing with no way to conveniently control the water flow. More particularly, an operator may be in a position where he or she may not conveniently turn off the water flow should the electric actuator fail or the power supply thereto be interrupted.
According to an illustrative embodiment of the present invention, a proportioning valve system is provided for connection to a cold water source, a hot water source, and a mixed water outlet, and for delivering a mixed water of a desired temperature to the mixed water outlet. The proportioning valve system includes a cold water valve configured to be in fluid communication with the cold water source for receiving cold water. The cold water valve includes a movable cold water valve member configured to control the flow of cold water therethrough. A cold water actuator is coupled to the cold water valve and is configured to move the cold water valve member. A cold water manual control mechanism is coupled to the cold water valve and is configured to manually move the cold water valve member. A cold water sensor is positioned to measure at least one characteristic of the cold water. A hot water valve is configured to be in fluid communication with the hot water source for receiving hot water. The hot water valve includes a movable hot valve member configured to control the flow of hot water therethrough. A hot water actuator is coupled to the hot water valve and is configured to move the hot water valve member. A hot water manual control mechanism is coupled to the hot water valve and is configured to manually move the hot water valve member. A hot water sensor is positioned to measure at least one characteristic of the hot water. A controller is operably coupled to the cold water actuator, the hot water actuator, the cold water sensor, and the hot water sensor. The controller is configured to cause the cold water actuator to move the cold water valve member and the hot water actuator to move the hot water valve member to regulate a mixed water temperature of the mixed water. The controller is further configured to operate in at least a feed forward manner providing for movement of the cold water valve member and the hot water valve member based on the at least one characteristic of the hot water and the at least one characteristic of the cold water.
According to a further illustrative embodiment of the present invention, a proportioning valve system is provided for connection to a cold water source, a hot water source, and a mixed water outlet. The proportioning valve system includes a cold water valve configured to be in fluid communication with the cold water source for receiving cold water. The cold water valve includes a movable cold water valve member configured to control the flow of cold water therethrough. A cold water actuator includes a drive shaft having a rotational axis, the drive shaft being operably coupled to the cold water valve for moving the cold water valve member. A cold water manual control mechanism includes a control shaft having a rotational axis, the control shaft being operably coupled to the cold water valve for manually moving the cold water valve member. The rotational axis of the drive shaft of the cold water actuator is disposed substantially perpendicular to the rotational axis of the control shaft of the cold water manual control mechanism. A hot water valve is configured to be in fluid communication with the hot water source for receiving hot water. The hot water valve includes a movable hot water valve member configured to control the flow of hot water therethrough. A hot water actuator includes a drive shaft having a rotational axis, the drive shaft being operably coupled to the hot water valve for moving the hot water valve member. A hot water manual control mechanism includes a control shaft having a rotational axis, the control shaft being operably coupled to the hot water valve for manually moving the hot water valve member. The rotational axis of the drive shaft of the hot water actuator is disposed substantially perpendicular to the rotational axis of the control shaft of the hot water manual control mechanism.
According to a further illustrative embodiment of the present invention, a proportioning valve system is provided for connection to a cold water source, a hot water source, and a mixed water outlet. The proportioning valve system includes a cold water valve configured to be in fluid communication with the cold water source for receiving cold water. The cold water valve includes a movable cold water valve member configured to control the flow of cold water therethrough. A cold water actuator includes a drive shaft having a rotational axis, the drive shaft being operably coupled to the cold water valve for moving the cold water valve member. A cold water control handle is coupled to a cold water manual control shaft having a rotational axis. A cold water gear assembly operably couples the cold water manual control shaft to the drive shaft of the cold water actuator for manually moving the cold water valve member. A hot water valve is configured to be in fluid communication with the hot water source for receiving hot water. The hot water valve includes a movable hot water valve member configured to control the flow of hot water therethrough. A hot water actuator includes a drive shaft having a rotational axis, the drive shaft being operably coupled to the hot water valve for moving the hot water valve member. A hot water control handle is coupled to a hot water manual control shaft having a rotational axis. A hot water gear assembly operably couples the hot water manual control shaft to the drive shaft of the hot water actuator for manually moving the hot water valve member.
According to another illustrative embodiment of the present invention, a valve assembly is configured to be positioned within a wall including an access opening. The valve assembly includes a valve configured to be coupled to a water source, the valve including a movable valve member configured to control the flow of water therethrough. An actuator is operably coupled to the valve and is configured to move the valve member. A cover is configured to be supported by the wall to conceal the access opening. A sensor is configured to detect the position of the cover relative to the access opening. A controller is in communication with the sensor and is configured to control operation of the actuator in response to the position of the cover as detected by the sensor.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the illustrative embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.